Suicide
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Children of the Corn Dracula Frankenstein Preacher Prophecy The Ring | films = An American Werewolf in Paris Black Christmas End of Days House of the Dead Prince of Darkness Ring, The | programs = American Horror Story Bates Motel Dark Shadows iZombie The Walking Dead | comics = | characters = | related = }} Suicide is the willful act of taking one's own life. In film, characters may commit suicide for any number of reasons ranging from terminal illness, depression, impending trauma, they are forced into it, and sometimes, even to prevent one's self from being turned into a zombie! Suicide is different from self sacrifice, which is where a character allows themselves to die in order to facilitate a greater good, whether that be protecting a loved one, saving a military unit, or defending the entire planet. In film * Annabelle: Evelyn takes her own life by jumping out of an apartment complex window to her death. She does this to satisfy a demon who requires a soul, thus sparing a baby from being taken. * Bram Stoker's Dracula: Upon hearing false reports stating that her beloved Prince Vlad had died on a battlefield, his bride Elizabeta took her own life by throwing herself from the parapet of a castle. * Freddy vs. Jason: It was believed that a man named Bobby Davis had committed suicide after he had slit his wrists in a bath tub in 1999. In truth, Bobby was but a victim of dream killer Freddy Krueger. In 2003, a boy named Blake Mueller was blamed for the deaths of his father and Trey Cooper and then allegedly committed suicide. This too was false, as all of these deaths were perpetuated by Jason Voorhees. * Haunting of Molly Hartley, The: Attempted suicide. * Howling V: Rebirth: The Lord of a castle enters his dining hall to find all of the guests have been savagely murdered. His wife enters the room and they embrace. The Lord takes a large sword and impales both his wife and himself with a single thrust. Before expiring, he hears the cry of a baby, which terrifies him. His last words are, "We died in vain". * Needful Things: A young boy named Brian Rusk receives an autographed 1956 Mickey Mantle baseball card from Leland Gaunt in exchange for .95 cents and the promise of a task. When Brian discovers that Gaunt is actually a monster, he believes that he is evil and should go to Hell. He steals Danforth Keeton's gun and attempts to shoot himself, but Sheriff Alan Pangborn stops him just in time. * The Shining: In all versions of The Shining, it is revealed through exposition that Delbert Grady, the former caretaker of the Overlook Hotel, murdered his wife and young daughters, then took his own life by placing a shotgun in his mouth and firing it. * Silver Bullet: Stella Randolph, who is pregnant, prepares to commit suicide by overdosing on pills, aware that it is a cardinal sin. Before the pills can have any affect however, Reverend Lester Lowe, who is a werewolf, breaks into her bedroom and mauls her to death. Though he murders her body, he ultimately saves her soul. In television * Angel: Home: A police officer attempts to jump off a building, but Connor saves him. * Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs: Rather than allow herself to succumb to the bite of a walker, Andrea opted for assisted suicide with the help of her friend Michonne. In novels * Needful Things: Eleven-year-old Brian Rusk is the first person manipulated by Leland Gaunt into committing a prank that begins a massive cycle of violence, vandalism and murder. Unable to cope with guilt of the role he has played in all of this, he takes his own life with a shotgun. Characters who have committed suicide Characters who have attempted suicide Notes * Attempted suicide redirects to this page. See also * Suicides in media * Characters who commit suicide